


A Happy Man

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person knows the story of the Ninth god better than all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Man

When she stood from her prayers, there was a man leaning against the back wall, watching her. “Excuse me, miss, but what made you pick the Ninth god?"

She turned, a small smile on her face, “It was his pain, at first, and then his joy at all life, from the smallest to the grandest, watching over it and giving second chances to those that never deserved them." 

"You do know it wasn’t his choice to do that, don’t you?"

"Was it his choice to dance?"

He was silent for a moment before his grin began to spread, “Rose. You remember?"

"How could I forget the god who showed me I had the strength to do amazing things?"

He laughed and it was infectious, the room soon filling with the sound of it. “You didn’t need me to show you that."

"No, but it’s always flattering for a god to say there’s nothing they can do to help, you’ve got it covered."


End file.
